


fire, meet gasoline

by dontstraytoofar



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Comfort, EXTREME comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, these two...are destroying me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontstraytoofar/pseuds/dontstraytoofar
Summary: It could scare her, that Veronica can so easily undo her; but instead it just makes her feel, well,safe.It’s a feeling that takes getting used to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i researched celsius to fareihenetehthe how ever the fuck u spell it for this fic. And spelt mum “mom”. the things i do for u gays...
> 
> Enjoy! feedback is v appriciated :) 
> 
> ps. this can definitely be read as a sequel to Kaleidoscope, but also read as a stand alone :) oh! you can also find me on tumblr @lesbianspacepilot

 

-

 

 

 

There are times where everything in Betty’s life comes to a stand still.

As if her point of focus is finally, _finally_ not blurred or murky. It’s _clear;_ crystal. Her thoughts don’t scare her, her voice doesn’t waver, and she doesn’t find herself lost; staring out of Pop’s window thinking of Polly and Jason and her mom and how maple syrup runs into the creases of her palms and her nails creating bloodied crescents in her fists and-

Oh, she’s doing _exactly_ that.

Yet it’s Veronica, who dips her fries into Betty’s milkshake; that rouses Betty out of her stupor. Leaning across the table booth slightly with a small smile as she rubs her thumb in between Betty’s furrowed brows, making the other girl roll her eyes. “You’re gonna burn a hole in the wall babe”

It makes Betty sigh, steal some fries, and chew thoughtfully as Veronica across from her takes her hand so softly. The action makes Betty smile, her shoulders lose their tension, it’s as if she _melts_ just by Veronica drawing patterns on her skin. It could scare her, that Veronica can so easily undo her; but instead it just makes her feel, well, _safe._

It’s a feeling that takes getting used to.

So she watches how Veronica smiles back, quirking an eyebrow as she sips at her milkshake.  The sunlight filters through the cafe’s windows, and Veronica’s eyes are _alight_. Betty get’s lost for a moment.

 “You okay? You’ve been getting a little lost lately. It’s not your mum is i-”

Betty shakes her head, she smiles reassuringly, and the thoughts that worry her and seep their way into her mind every so often are shoved to the back; in favour of Veronica’s smile. Her touch. How she positively beams when Betty picks up the hand cradled in hers, kissing it and saying over her words: “I’m perfect. Really.”

She tries to swallow the other words that crawl up her throat, ones like; _No I’m not V, I’m really not okay and I don’t know what’s wrong with me. God, what’s wrong with me?_

But Veronica is biting her lip, almost shyly at the public display of well, _them._ And Betty gets lost in how it’s _her_ that creates that smile. This shy look of adoration that graces Veronica’s face whenever Betty drops random affection.

She forgets about the thoughts, the daytime nightmares that plague her, and she ‘boops’ her girlfriend's nose, steals another fry, and listens to Veronica’s laugh.

 

 

 

-

 

 

The dreams start the following weekend.

Or rather, more aptly described, _nightmares._

They’re on their way to Veronica’s, the sun lowering as both girls walk to the apartment complex after cheer practice. Holding hands, talking about nothing and everything and it lights Betty’s chest up with this _feeling._ Looking to Veronica’s smiling face, the dimple in her left cheek, how she rants about Jughead apparently; “Once _again_ baby, trying to argue against the idea of force sensitive Leia. I mean, he calls himself a fan?”

Betty just laughs, biting her lip, holding tighter to Veronica’s hand that rests in hers.

Riverdale she has to admit, is _super_ different to the streets of New York. Maybe Veronica never really paid attention to the cracks in the pavement, to the lamp posts and glass buildings. Maybe it’s because she never had someone to appreciate it _with._

But with Betty? Riverdale is more vibrant than New York could ever be. The changing leaves that crunch under her heel are a type of yellow that rivals Betty’s hair. The red and orange could make even the _sun_ envious. Yet it’s the cool change in the weather, the bite to the breeze that has Veronica _really_ thankful for Riverdale. As it’s Betty’s shiver, how she tucks herself in and moves closer to Veronica’s side with a “Jeez, where’d that wind come from?” that has Veronica lighting up because _uh, did someone call girlfriend alert?_

 “Here! Have my jacket”

And Betty immediately frowns, raising an eyebrow to her puppy of a girlfriend who’s smile outshines the sun. “Says the girl who whines when it drops below seventy degrees”

Veronica gasps, stopping dead in her tracks making Betty walk a bit in front of her, laughing at her shocked expression.

 “And here I was trying to be a chivalrous girlfriend. Remind me babe,” And Veronica throws her jacket onto Betty’s head in passing, making the blonde laugh under the leather jacket that now drapes her face as she tries to untangle herself.

 “Never let me take pity on you ever again”

Betty rolls her eyes, taking the jacket off her head and slipping it on as she looks on to where Veronica is. And _wow,_ she’s beautiful. It’s one of those moments Betty has, her “brain quieting down” thing. But this time all she sees is Veronica, autumn leaves sweeping around her feet, dark hair askew and blowing in front of her face. Betty bites her lip to contain her grin, how happiness radiates through her at the sight of Veronica raking her fingers through her hair to put it back in place.

And the other girl just waits at the apartment complex entrance, one arm opening a door as she calls out to Betty.

 “Well!? I’m freezing my ass off Cooper, don’t make me retract my perfect girlfriend status!”

Betty laughs, and walks a bit faster to catch up, making sure to miss the cracks and lines in the sidewalk. Because well, superstitions. Old habits die hard. And when she makes it to Veronica, the shorter girl steals a kiss; leaning back with a thoughtful look after Betty melts into it. Her eyes raking her up and down; mouth opening to form a perfect:  “Huh”

Betty scrunches her eyebrows, still warm from the kiss as she smiles confusedly. “What?”

 “You look seriously hot in my jacket”

Betty snorts and rolls her eyes; walking past into the building with a “You’re so full of yourself”

Veronica just catches up, letting her arm encircle Betty’s hip as they make it to the elevators. It’s second nature now that Betty simply sinks into the hold, her skin tingling from the touch.  

 “I’m just pointing out that my girlfriend is beautiful. Sue me”  

Betty looks to Veronica, a soft smile gracing her lips. The elevator dings, opening as both girls walk in. Yet as soon as the doors shut, Betty’s back hits the wall behind her as Veronica kisses her. She kisses her and kisses her and _kisses_ her and they smile against the other's lips, floors passing them by the second as Veronica’s jacket on Betty moves against the elevator wall.

And everything is _good_ and happy and light, and as Veronica deepens the kiss, Betty raising her arms around her neck, she falls in love.

She _falls in love,_ and the thought nearly makes Betty gasp, pull back and somehow jump out of a moving elevator. But the way Veronica cradles her cheeks leaves no room for doubt, that what she feels isn’t _scary,_ nay, it’s _special_. So fucking special.

Betty pulls Veronica closer by the hips, and she can’t feel anything other than her.

 

 

 

-

 

The nightmare starts halfway through a re watch of Empire Strikes Back; her head is in Veronica’s lap as the girl above her runs her fingers through her hair. Softly. Hypnotizingly. So much so Betty’s eyelids start to blink slowly. Her vision blurry.

The last thing she see’s is Luke hanging upside down in an ice cave; she can feel Veronica’s breathing, and her girlfriends nails scratching slightly at her scalp. She falls asleep like she falls for Veronica; quietly, softly, dream like.

 

 

-

  


She can see her sister, surrounded by white smoke.

The figure is standing in the middle of the Drive In; and in the dream, Betty’s heart shakes. _She can’t move. Why can’t she move?_ Her fingers curl into her palms, so tightly does she clench them that blood starts to drip down her wrist.

And she watches, immobile; screaming from the confinements of her mind to _move._ To walk to her. God, to _save_ her. _Polly! I’m so sorry, I’m so, so sorry I never meant for any of this to happen I-_

The smoke turns to fire. She watches her own sister burn up in flames.

And she _screams,_ until she can’t remember her own name. Until her voice drowns out her sister, Veronica, Archie, Jughead; until it snuffs out _everyone_ she’s ever loved.

Until the flames cease. Until her fingers unclench.

Until she hears Veronica’s voice call softly, muffled and quiet as if she were drowning; falling deeper and ever deeper to the ocean floor.

 

 

 

 

-

 

She wakes up with an echo of a scream at her lips.

Betty can feel soft hands on her biceps, cradling gently as she greedily breathes in air. Her chest rises and falls, gasps falling from her lips like thick water. And she can’t _stop_ taking in these deep breaths, she can’t stop the panic seizing her lungs and mind; she whimpers, and it isn’t until she hears Veronica’s voice lulling her to _“_ Hey, hey. Just breathe Betts” does her chest stop it’s erratic movement and her hands unclench from the bed sheets.

Betty screws her eyes shut, all she can see is flames. Her sisters tormented face. She _hates_ her mother.

Tears start to fall down Betty’s cheeks, and Veronica, feeling them drop onto the bed, brings her into her arms. Betty just falls lax, so willingly succumbing to the gentle care that Veronica gives. She feels her girlfriend's lips at her temple, and Betty lets herself _cry._ To _feel._

 “Oh baby,” Veronica closes her eyes, and her heart breaks as she cradles Betty. Betty, who moves to cry into Veronica’s chest. Betty, who grips to the front of her sleeping gown so tightly Veronica wonders if the lace will rip. Betty, who has a mother like ice who tears at her heart, ripping the love she holds to shreds.

Betty, the sunshine girl who gives _everything_ to the people she holds dear; but leaves scarcely any for herself.

Veronica’s hand comes up to her hair, letting her fingers softly run through it.

 “It’s okay, I’m here”

Veronica hushes into Betty’s hair, and Betty just holds tighter. Her sobs burying themselves into Veronica’s chest. And she says words a mile a minute; about her sister and the flames and how everything she loved was just... _gone._ Ceasing to exist in one fiery uproar.

 _“_ I-Including you Ronnie. You were gone and she was-was just _gone_ and-” Her sobs cut off her sentence, breaths too laboured and throat tightening as she tries to control her quickened breaths.

And _god,_ does Veronica almost start crying herself. Listening to the defeat and sadness lacing Betty’s words. Instead, she simply closes her eyes to stop her throat closing up, and whispers as she runs her fingers up and down Betty’s back, feeling how it shakes and trembles.

 “She’s still alive _mi amor._ Polly’s okay”

 “D-d-don’t leave m-me. I c-can’t-”

And Betty feels so...so _weak_ after she says it. But this is Veronica, _her_ Veronica, there is no one else she’d show her weaknesses to.

Yet the simple words make Veronica frown at such a thought, that she’d ever _leave_ the girl in her lap. So she presses a firm kiss to the top of Betty’s head, saying with such conviction it steals the breath from Betty’s lungs.

“I’d never dream of it Betts. Hey,”

With a careful nudge from Veronica, Betty looks up, leaning on a palm so they’re eye to eye as Veronica smiles. She tucks a stray lock of blonde hair that falls from behind Betty’s ear and she details how even with the red of her eyes, tear stains and dazed look, Betty Cooper is the most beautiful person she’s ever met.

The other girl smiles slightly at Veronica’s touch, yet it’s pained. Laced with so much _exhaustion_ that Veronica wishes to wrap her up in blankets, protect her from the world.

 _“_ I love you. You’re not getting rid of me that easily babe”  

The three words are so _natural_ that neither girl even notices; as if, _yeah. Veronica loves Betty and Betty loves Veronica. That’s just how it’s always been._

The moonlight from outside hits Betty’s eyes in this way that Veronica almost goes knee weak for, and Betty’s eyes soften, simply laying back down onto Veronica’s chest. Closing her eyes. Letting _every_ bad thought be enveloped by Veronica’s soft hushing. How she draws patterns on the skin exposed by Betty’s ridden up shirt; and the world seems like a loving thing when Veronica whispers: “I’m here, I’m always here. I won’t let anything hurt you”

Betty holds tighter to the fabric of Veronica’s sleeping gown, she grips like the other girl is her saving grace. No words are needed from before, because with the way Betty clings to her, the way she curls impossibly closer, seeking her comfort, says in a _thousand_ different languages how she loves her.

And she still hears her sister's’ screams -- how they pierced the very bones of her chest. Betty’s breathing starts to labour again, panic seizing her lungs and tears prickling her vision. But Veronica simply keeps her gentle touches constant; whispering how it’s okay. How she’s in Veronica’s bed in Riverdale and Polly isn’t gone. She’s still _here._ Whispering for Betty to take deep breathes in time with her own.

 “ _In. Out._ Yeah, just like that Betts”

The panic takes Betty’s mind all night, deep into the darkness, yet Veronica stays the whole time. And when Veronica’s eyes start to blink slower, sleep overtaking her body, Betty whimpers in her sleep. And it’s beautiful, tender, how Veronica mumbles against the back of her neck, holding her close from behind. Her soft breaths on the apex of her spine a welcome warmth to the chill of Betty’s skin.

Betty reaches for the hand that rests at her stomach; brings their enclasped fingers to her chest. And instead thinks about the girl holding her, thinks about lunch at Pop’s with Veronica; stealing fries and holding hands across the table. Thinks about how much she _loves_ her.

And the smoke recedes, the flames curl in on themselves, and she sleeps to Veronica’s soft hushing. She sleeps to her girlfriends chest on her back, Veronica’s heartbeat thudding against her spine.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 “ _Gooood_ morning sleepy head!”

Betty grumble's, burying ever closer into the blankets and oversized pillows as she feels Veronica jump on her back, straddling her hips. She lets out an “Oof” at the action, and nearly squeels when Veronica ‘zaps’ her sides. Leaning down and kissing Betty’s cheek.

Look, she loves Veronica to the moon and back, but it’s _early._

 “Come on, I have special things planned today for us. And it’s-” Veronica glances to her bedside table clock, and almost rolls her eyes. “It’s like, 10 am babe”

Betty’s words are muffled by the pillow her face is smooshed in, and the action makes Veronica chuckle.

 “Sleep now. Rest of the day later”

 “I am _appalled_ Miss Cooper, that you would blow off a cute date with your girlfriend for _sleep”_

The words make Betty smile, opening an eye and turning over as Veronica adjusts to her movement. Veronica clasps their hands together, idly swinging them around as Betty looks up to her with a smile laced in pure adoration. Veronica looks like a Greek goddess when the morning sunlight hits her hair, making her ever more radiant.

But Betty relents when Veronica starts to impatiently drum her fingers on Betty’s stomach with her eyebrows raised, the girl beneath her left to roll her eyes with an “ _Okay_ okay I’m getting up”  

Veronica lights up, getting up from Betty’s lap and moving towards her bedroom door. Not before turning around and sending Betty a warm smile, Betty herself left to bite her lip. Once again, her face betraying the utter gross love she has for the girl infront of her.

 “I also made pancakes. Blueberry. Your fave”

 “Have I ever told you you’re the best girlfriend ever?”

Veronica smirks, winking. “Nope. But you should at least three times a day”

Betty laughs at Veronica’s retreating figure, and last night seems like a distant, untouchable dream.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> pps. yES veronica is defs the morning person this head canon is 100% based on an interview where camila and lili are asked the same question and the interaction is just: “me 100% me. lili is sweet but super grumpy in the mornings” “hey!”


End file.
